You got married
by evincis
Summary: OS During season 4 episode Suspicion, Gibbs asks Ziva if she and Tony got married without telling him. The question is a joke. What if the answer isn't.


_AN/ __That is a quick One Shot. During the episode 4x12 – Suspicion, Gibbs asks Ziva if she and Tony got married. He is joking of course. What if he wasn't?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but Lt Cowen and little Katie._

_Do not publish without my permission._

**You got married**

_Gibbs:__ You two got married and didn't tell me._

Gibbs laughed.

Ziva didn't answer.

Gibbs: Ziva?

Ziva pulled out her necklace were was hanging her Star of David. There was a wedding ring too.

Gibbs: How long?

Ziva: Three months.

Gibbs: Why didn't you tell me anything?

Ziva: Rule 12.

Gibbs: You thought that I would fire you?

Ziva _(ashamed)_: Maybe.

Gibbs: Is there anything else that you want to tell me while we are at it?

Ziva: We have a daughter.

Her cheeks were getting red.

Gibbs: When was she born?

Ziva: While you were in Mexico. A little before you got back. I never told anybody whe her father was. I think that they suspect that it is Tony, though.

They were quiet for a moment.

Ziva: I was actually happy that you sent Tony home. That way he could take care of Katie and we didn't have to leave her with a babysitter for the night.

Gibbs: You named her after Kate.

Ziva: Yes. We decided it together.

Gibbs: That's nice. Look, if you think that I'm going to fire you or do something of the sort, you are wrong. Actually I'm very happy that you are everything is going well, between you.

Ziva: Thanks. Now that you said that, let me ask you again: did you hear from Tony?

Gibbs: No

Ziva: He always picks up his phone. I am worried, Gibbs. Really. He's been going to the hospital a lot lately. I'm worried that he might be sick.

Gibbs: That's possible, but he would have told you.

Ziva: Not necessarily. He doesn't like when I'm worried.

Gibbs: I'll call him. He won't dare to miss that call.

Gibbs dials the number. He waits and waits a lot. He begins to worry. Finally Tony picks and says with a very weak voice:

Tony: Hi, boss.

Gibbs: DiNozzo, what's going on? Are you ok?

Tony: I don't think so.

Ziva takes the phone.

Ziva: Tony, what happened?

Tony: I can barely breathe. I don't have enough strength to give Katie her bottle. She's been crying for over an hour. I need help. I love you.

With that Tony went unconscious.

Ziva: Tony!!!

She panics.

Ziva: Call Abby. Tony is sick.

Gibbs dials McGee's number. He picked up and before he managed to say 'hello' Gibbs told him what to do.

Gibbs: McGee, get to DiNozzo's place. Take Abby with you. Break that door and call for an ambulance. Have her call that Dr Brad Pitt at Bethesda. I'm on my way with Ziva.

_A few hours later_

_Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Ziva and Gibbs enter. She is barely standing.

Gibbs: We are here for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Francesca: I am Lt Francesca Cowen. You can call me Francesca. I'm in the team that's taking care of Special Agent DiNozzo. Are you family?

Ziva doesn't react.

Gibbs: She is his wife.

Francesca: You can follow me, Madam. Sir, you can wait here with Miss Sciuto.

Gibbs: How is he?

Francesca: Unconscious. We gave him antibiotics but they aren't very effective. The Doctors are not too optimistic.

Gibbs: He is a fighter. And he wouldn't dare to die without my permission. He knows that I will kick his ass for ever.

Francesca: Let's better hope so. Would you like to see your husband, Madam?

Ziva doesn't react.

Gibbs: Ziva, listen to me. It is difficult for you. But Tony needs you. Katie too. I'll take her home and I will take care of her tonight.

Ziva: Thank you.

_Tony's __'room'_

One could barely call this a room. It was the room that Tony and Kate were put into when Tony contracted pneumonic plague for the first time.

Ziva: Don't leave me Tony. I need you. Katie too.

She began to cry.

Ziva: You changed me Tony. You transformed me into a better woman. I'm not a trained assassin anymore. Now I am your wife and the mother of your child.

She stood up and found the chain attached to his neck. She took the wedding ring. She put it on his finger.

Ziva: I love you mi amor1.

Tony: I love you too, sweetcheeks.

Ziva: Tony, you are awake. You scared me.

Tony: Sorry. Won't happen again.

Ziva: Why didn't you tell me anything?

Tony: I didn't want you to worry.

Ziva: And you got me even more worried. Don't to that to me again. Promise.

Tony: I promise.

_Next morning_

Tony: Bon giorno, bella2.

Ziva: Boker Tov3. How are you feeling?

Tony: Better. I'm not a doctor but I'd say that the worse is gone. Did you sleep here?

Ziva: Yes.

Tony: Katie?

Ziva: She's with Gibbs.

Tony: Good. I hope that he doesn't make her help him with the boat.

In that moment Gibbs appears unexpected, as always.

Gibbs: You hope that who doesn't help me with the boat.

Tony: Nobody.

Gibbs gives Katie to Ziva and slaps Tony on the back of the head.

Tony: What was that for?

Gibbs: For being sick.

He slaps Ziva.

Gibbs: And that one is for getting married and not letting me give you away.

Ziva: You're not going to headslap Katie for being born, are you?

Gibbs: Stop ask dumb questions. It's not her fault that you two pissed me. I'll leave you now. I asked the doctors, it's safe for Katie to stay here. He isn't contagious.

_A few days later_

_DiNozzo residence_

Everybody is invited for dinner.

Abby: I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you are married.

Gibbs: I can't believe that you managed to hide it from me. I must be getting old.

Ziva: I'm sorry. We should have told you long ago.

Ducky: Well, it was no secret that Tony is Katies father.

Tony: She's a DiNozzo.

Tony picks up his daughter from Ziva and makes her stand on his lap.

Tony: Everybody can see that. She's just like me.

Katie kicks him. Tony moans.

Tony: Actually she more like her Mom. Especially her character. She Only four month old and she's already a crazy ninja chick.

Katie kicks him one more time.

Tony: Excuse me for a moment.

He hand Katie back to Ziva. He slaps McGee on his way out.

McGee: What was that for?

Tony is silent for a second. He needs to find an excuse.

Tony: For breaking my door.

He steps out of the room. Ziva kisses her daughter and says:

Ziva: Don't hit him there anymore if you want brothers and sisters, sweetie.

Everybody is laughing.

THE END

_AN/_

_1__ – mi amor – Italian for my love _

_2__ – Bon giorno, bella – Italian for Good morning, beautiful._

_3__ – Boker Tov – Hebrew for good morning_

_I hope you loked it_

_Please R&R_


End file.
